Forgive Me
by a-thousand-sparkles
Summary: A story of love, ruin, and tragedy. Elyssa's powers frightened the Narnians, and King Miraz takes advantage of her loneliness. She becomes heartless, a shell of her formal self. One day, she meets Edmund Pevensie, and her whole world changes. But is he enough to save her from herself? Set in the time of the book Prince Caspian
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Edmund shivered as he followed the peculiar icy trail. Memories of the past flooded back to him, memories of a darker time. Lost in thought, he stumbled into a clearing, only to find a young maiden dancing barefoot in the moonlight. Her skin was the palest ivory, almost translucent. Her long pale blonde hair fell in slight curls below her waist. She wore a flowing silver dress, moonlight illuminating her. But something was wrong. The grass and plants surrounding where she danced were frozen and lifeless. Edmund could sense the magic radiating from her, and it felt hauntingly familiar. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword as she did a pirouette and faced him, revealing a pair of stormy grey-blue eyes framed by thick, long lashes. As the startled girl registered his presence, Edmund instinctively drew his sword and hit her over the head with the hilt, knocking her out. 

* * *

A boy. His hair was the colour of charcoal and ebony, his eyes – the colour of midnight sky. And that was all she saw as the darkness washed over her, and the nightmares dragged her down.


	2. Author's note

**Author's Note (please don't skip this)**

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction post on this site. It's just the prologue but tell me what you think and if you'd like me to continue with this story

Also, if y'all have any suggestions as to how I can improve or any other Narnian stories you'd like to see, please do leave a review!

Thanks guys and have a great day


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beginning

A/N: Hello guys :) This is actually quite a long and boring chapter, please forgive me. The next one is definitely more exciting as we get into the story! Since Elyssa was a character I created, I didn't really know how to introduce her so uh this is quite the long backstory I'm so sorry. But anyway, enjoy! **Please please please leave me some reviews, tell me even if you hate it, or if there's anything that can be improved!**

 **PS: I obviously don't own Narnia, and any other characters other than Elyssa.**

* * *

 _They send me away to find them a fortune_

 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold_

Working for King Miraz was tiring, to say the least, but Elyssa was glad he wanted her. Needed her. She was his prized possession. With her powers, she helped him conquer many lands, win many wars. She made Miraz a very wealthy and powerful man.

Elyssa doesn't remember how she came to meet King Miraz. Her only memories (before meeting the King) were of a beautiful blue lake, where the waters sparkled like lapis lazuli. She faintly remembered her brother, Caius, who loved bringing her out into the woods to catch fireflies; her mother's voice, singing to her as she fell asleep by the fire; her father's eyes, and the crinkles around them whenever he laughed. She was loved and loved back, but that was a long time ago.

King Miraz told her that he had found her while hunting with his men. He tells her about the devastated cottage that was once her home, burned to the ground. He tells her about how he found her, barely breathing, in the arms of her beloved brother who had died shielding her from arrows. He tells her that her parents were found burned to crisps. He tells her that this was all the doing of those evil Narnians because they were afraid of the powers her family possessed.

You see, Elyssa wasn't entirely human. But she wasn't quite Narnian either. The magic that flowed through her veins was different from that of the woodland creatures, distinct from that of the winter nymphs. No one knew about her family's origins, but even Miraz could tell that she was not a Narnian. He saw within her a great power that could bring about destruction and victory.

Elyssa was only five years old when Miraz took her under his wing. And so, he was the only "father figure" she had. Traumatised by the childhood events, she became fiercely loyal to Miraz, doing whatever he wanted. He hid her from the rest of the Telmarines, training her to become a ruthless and efficient assassin. He fed her stories of how the Narnians invaded her home and killed her family, fuelling her with anger and hatred. She would see to the destruction of the Narnians and that crown Miraz as the Emperor of the land.

* * *

 _The house was awake_

 _With shadows and monsters_

 _The hallways they echoed and groaned_

Prunaprismia had just given birth. General Glozelle walked outside to where Miraz was looking out the window. "Lord Miraz, you have a son."

"The heavens have blessed us… You know your orders, General Glozelle."

"Yes, my lord."

Fireworks erupted in the night sky as a Telmarine Caller announced, "Prunaprismia has given Lord Miraz a son!"

Elyssa sat by the window of her bedchamber, looking up at the stars, wondering if her family was up there. I will avenge you all, she swore. Lost in thought, she did not notice the commotion in the courtyard, where the young prince galloped away, followed by General Glozelle and his men.

Morning came, and a very flustered maid awoke Elyssa. "My lady, Lord Miraz has sent for you. He is in an awful mood." Elyssa sighed, wondering what happened this time. "Thank you, Candace. Please tell the Lord that I will be with him immediately." Elyssa quickly pulled on a plain blue dress with silver stitching and a pair of metallic silver flats. She brushed her long, pale blonde hair quickly, and clasped two silver laurel clips on, ones that Lord Miraz had rewarded her with after her first successful mission. She hurried to the Great Hall.

"My lord, you asked for me?" Elyssa bowed.

"Elyssa, I have a task for you because of these imbeciles," Lord Miraz glanced furiously at a very bruised General Glozelle.

"Of course, my lord, I will do as you please." Elyssa curtsied again.

"You are to retrieve Caspian. That rascal escaped last night. Dead or alive, I want to see his body. You must set off immediately, but first, I want you to interrogate Cornelius, that old bag of bones." Lord Miraz spat.

"As you wish, my lord. I will not fail you." Elyssa curtsied one final time.

Elyssa shivered as she heads down the spiral staircase towards the dungeon, where Doctor Cornelius was held. Even though the cold did not bother her, there was something about this dungeon that terrified even her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She felt a painful twinge in the depths of her heart at the thought that the poor, good old Doctor had been locked up in this hellhole. He had told her some wonderful stories and actually cared for her as a child. Elyssa shook her head and once again, hardened her heart. Lord Miraz had given her a task, and she would not disobey him.

"Tell me where you sent him!" Elyssa said for the tenth time. Doctor Cornelius would not talk, and she was getting frustrated. "I did not want to hurt you, sir, but you leave me no choice." Elyssa's clear blue eyes turned a cold grey, and icicles began to form in the dungeon cell. The temperature instantly decreased to below zero, causing the Doctor to shake violently. Static danced on her fingertips as Elyssa focused her energy, and sent a bolt of electricity towards the Doctor, causing him to convulse on the ground violently. "Now tell me, where is he!" But still, there was no answer. She concentrated and instantly, the water vapour in the air around the Doctor turned into thousands of small, needle-like icicles. She waved, and the needles of ice flew into the Doctor, causing him to scream. She had hit various nerve points for maximum effect, and the Doctor passed out. Elyssa cursed, and left the cell. She would have to do this her way.

Elyssa went back to her chambers and changed out of her dress into a more practical pair of corduroy trousers and a leather corset over a white shirt. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail, fastening those silver laurel clips tightly. She traded her beautiful slippers for a pair of sturdy riding boots and slipped a dagger into each shoe. She armed herself with her sword, her bow and arrows, and a few more ornate daggers. Lord Miraz had Candace pack her food and some clothing already, and her horse was saddled and ready. She took a last look at her bedchambers, put on her midnight blue cape, and rode off into the enchanted forest.


End file.
